hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 217
Meat Orchard (肉樹園, Niku Juen) is the 217th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Inside the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, the King has killed and eaten the brains of the Nen-using soldier and feels his power coursing through him making himself stronger. Neferpitou realizes that the King's ability is to absorb someone else's aura and use it as his own. The more he eats, the stronger he will become. A bit later, the King and his Royal Guards proceed to where Ming Jol-ik is enjoying his dinner and entertainment. He asks them who they are as they enter, while wondering where his guards are. They ignore him, for the King finds Ming Jol-ik weak and asks his Royal Guards why Ming Jol-ik claims himself to be a king. Shaiapouf explains that it is a common feat among the humans to rise in power due to hereditary titles or their personal connections. The King replies that is ridiculous and only imbeciles would endorse such a practice. The King states that they should keep humans on a short leash, Neferpitou agrees stating that as food their meat is of high quality and since they can take care of themselves husbandry would be simple and that even the common humans are good enough to feed their soldiers. Ming Jol-ik then threatens them telling them to get out or face his divine wrath. The King, off-panel, kills Ming Jol-ik and Pitou tells the King he will take care of the corpse for he can be used to control the other humans. The King, after remarking on how quickly Ming broke, tells Pitou to do as they like. Some of the cowering dancers then ask for mercy from the King. But he merely laughs at them and reminds them of the fact that the prayers of the swine and cows they always slaughter also always will fall on deaf ears. Later, he looks outside and goes to the courtyard and, while looking out over it, declares that he wants to turn into a meat orchard for processing humans. Gon and Killua return to the apartment they share with Palm. An ominous aura leaks from within the house, and Killua thinks to himself he should first find a way to protect Gon from Palm. They find her crouched amongst dozens of Gon-like dolls that have all been heavily slashed and cut up. She angrily reminds Gon of his promise to take her to NGL, but knows there's no point in having him swallow needles. Gon calmly asks her what he could do for her instead. Palm wants him to do one thing she says, to which he immediately agrees. Killua yells at her she has no idea what Gon has gone through. Palm then states she wants him to go out with her for she wants to be his girlfriend. Despite Killua's interruptions of critical feedback on the situation, Gon still agrees to go out with her. Palm wants to go out right now, to some place she really wants to go to. Gon however declines, saying he needs to train with Killua today and he asks Palm to join them. This prompts another angry possessive outburst from her, in which she asks if Gon understands the meaning and importance of a first date. Calmly outwitting Palm, Gon explains to her, that their first date should be a proper one and that he needs time to properly prepare for it. She wonders how he must prepare for it, but Gon tells her that is a secret that will be saved to the next day. Palm then calms down and she agrees to meet Gon tomorrow at the bulletin board. In the gym, Killua admits that Gon is amazing at handling Palm. Then he asks if Gon has ever been on a date before. Gon confirms that he has, though most of them were with his aunt Mito. Killua then asks who the others are, and Gon explains that some ships only have all-female crews and that some of them only like going out with younger guys and that these women are called cougars. These cougars took him into town and taught him all kinds of stuff. Gon then asks Killua the same question, but he claims he has never been on a date, having spent most of his time training as an assassin and falling in with him afterwards. He then sadly thinks to himself that he thought they would stay together but due to his promise to Biscuit he can't. Gon's phone rings and Knuckle on the other side of the line, reveals that they have found and retrieved Kite. He then states that Kite might still be under the control of the enemy, but that there most likely will be a way to undo it. Gon celebrates this and he is positive they can find a way to get Kite back to normal. Knuckle further warns them to be careful, since the Squadron Leaders and Officer Ants have spread out in all directions. After ending the phone call, Gon cheers with joy and Killua remarks to himself that all he needs to do is protect Gon for a month. Meanwhile, Cheetu has arrived in a town to the stares of the people there and the eager photo taking of some young girls, he remarks to himself that he has found a lovely feeding ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_217 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 21 Category:Chimera Ant arc